Вепрь Герменути
'Вепрь Герменути '– это существо с Меридиана, похожее на свинью или кабана. Описание Вепрь Герменути представляет собой большую коричневую свинью с четырьмя клыками и глазами фиолетового (детёныш) и красного с жёлтыми зрачками (мамаша) цветов, которые держатся на двух тоненьких усиках. Известно, что детёныш вепря Герменути может видеть мир либо полностью синим, либо полностью красным, в то время как мамаша – только красным. Одним из наиболее характерных для вепря признаков является выделение липкой лиловой слизи, лужи которой он оставляет везде, где только побывает. Когда вепрь зол или напуган, он может свободно становиться невидимым, что делает его поимку практически невозможной – единственное, что выдаёт его – это лиловая слизь, следы которой он оставляет практически повсюду. Помимо вышеперечисленного, вепрь Герменути, особенно взрослые особи, довольно силён (например, мамаша с помощью своих челюстей и копыт могла разламывать в щепки столы и стулья, с лёгкостью сбивать людей с ног и оставлять трещины на стенах). Шкура животного настолько плотная, что без труда способна выдержать натиск огненных ударов Тарани. История Детёныш вепря Герменути случайно попадает на Землю через портал, который открывается в подвале Шеффилда. Первым детёныш встречает Мартина, который ищет сенсации для своей статьи в школьную газету. На самом деле изначально малыш даже не Мартин, увидев, как что-то невидимое разбрасывает кастрюли по столовой, тут же прячется под стол, наблюдая оттуда за ничего не подозревающим малышом Герменути, который даже и не замечает, что за ним следят. Лишь когда Мартин выскакиает из своего укрытия, чтобы сфотографировать неведомое создание, детёныш тут же убегает прочь из столовой. Вилл, Корнелия, Хай Лин и Калеб находят заблудшего малыша совсем случайно - когда они приходят в подвал школы, чтобы закрыть портал, испуганный поросёнок нападает на них. Калеб и три Стражницы пытаются поймать детёныша Герменути, но он убнгает от них, оставляя после себя полный кавардак в подвале и длинный след лиловой слизи в коридорах школы. На следующий день выясняется, что Калеб всю ночь дежурил у Шеффилда, но так и не смог снова увидеть вепря Герменути. Вдруг прямо во время урока георгафии дети слышат ужасный шум в коридоре, и когда выходят из класса, то видят, что весь коридор вместе с их шкафчиками для хранения вещей покрыты лиловой слизью. Мартин, который Появление * 1 сезон 13 серия «Не для печати» Галерея |-|Сериал= The invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast running away from the school cafeteria.png|Невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути выбегает из школьной столовой. Caleb lighting a trail of purple slime left by the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast.png|Калеб освещает лиловую слизь, которую оставил детёныш вепря Герменути. The invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast messing at the school basement.png|Невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути устраивает беспорядок в подвале школы. This is how the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast sees Hay Lin and Will.png|Вот, как детёныш вепря Герменути видит Хай Лин и Вилл. This is how the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast sees Caleb.png|Вот, как детёныш вепря Герменути видит Калеба. The invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast knocking Caleb down.png|Невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути сбивает Калеба с ног. The invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast knocking Will down.png|Невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути сбивает Вилл с ног. Caleb lighting the invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast.png|Калеб светит фонариком на невидимого детёныша вепря Герменути. The invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast standing in the school basement.png|Невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути стоит в подвале школы. The juvenile Hermeneuta Beast standing in the school basement.png|Детёныш вепря Герменути стоит в подвале школы. Purple saliva flowing out of the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast's mouth, picture 1.png|Лиловые слюни текут из пасти детёныша вепря Герменути. Purple saliva flowing out of the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast's mouth, picture 2.png|Лиловые слюни текут из пасти детёныша вепря Герменути. The invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast knocking Hay Lin down, picture 1.png|Невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути сбивает Хай Лин с ног. The invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast knocking Hay Lin down, picture 2.png|Невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути сбивает Хай Лин с ног. The juvenile Hermeneuta Beast after he has knocked Hay Lin down.png|Детёныш вепря Герменути после того, как он отбросил Хай Лин в стену. Hay Lin trying to calm the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast down, picture 1.png|Хай Лин пытается успокоить напуганного детёныша вепря Герменути. The upset juvenile Hermeneuta Beast looking at Hay Lin.png|Напуганный детёныш вепря Герменути смотрит на Хай Лин. The upset juvenile Hermeneuta Beast becomes invisible.png|Детёныш вепря Герменути становится невидимым. This is how the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast sees Hay Lin.png|Вот, как детёныш вепря Герменути видит Хай Лин. Hay Lin dodging to avoid the invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast running at her.png|Хай Лин уклоняется от атаки невидимого детёныша вепря Герменути. The invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast bumping into the brick wall created by Cornelia.png|Невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути врезается в кирпичную стену, которую создала Корнелия. The invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast dragging Caleb, picture 1.png|Невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути тащит пытающегося угомонить его Калеба за собой. The invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast dragging Caleb, picture 2.png|Невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути тащит пытающегося угомонить его Калеба за собой. The invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast dragging Caleb, picture 3.png|Невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути тащит пытающегося угомонить его Калеба за собой. The invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast dragging Caleb, Will and Cornelia.png|Невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути тянет Калеба, Вилл и Корнелию за собой. Caleb, Will, Cornelia and the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast spinning around inside the whirlwind created by Hay Lin, picture 1.png|Калеб, Вилл, Корнелия и детёныш вепря Герменути крутятся внутри торнадо Хай Лин. Caleb, Will, Cornelia and the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast spinning around inside the whirlwind created by Hay Lin, picture 2.png|Калеб, Вилл, Корнелия и детёныш вепря Герменути крутятся внутри торнадо Хай Лин. The juvenile Hermeneuta Beast turns invisible while running away from Caleb, Will, Cornelia and Hay Lin.png|Детёныш вепря Герменути становится невидимым, убегая от Калеба, Вилл, Корнелии и Хай Лин. The invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast running into the school hall.png|Невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути убегает в школьный коридор. Caleb, Will, Cornelia and Hay Lin standing in the school hall covered with the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast's purple slime.png|Калеб, Вилл, Корнелия и Хай Лин стоят в школьном коридоре, покрытом лиловой слизью детёныша вепря Герменути. The lockers covered with the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast's purple slime, picture 1.png|Шкафчики, покрытые лиловой слизью детёныша вепря Герменути. The lockers covered with the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast's purple slime, picture 2.png|Шкафчики, покрытые лиловой слизью детёныша вепря Герменути. The lockers covered with the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast's purple slime, picture 3.png|Шкафчики, покрытые лиловой слизью детёныша вепря Герменути. Kids looking at the lockers covered with the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast's purple slime.png|Дети смотрят на лиловую слизь, оставленную детёнышем вепря Герменути. The invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast knocking the school girls down.png|Невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути сбивает девочек с ног. The invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast knocking the school cleaner down.png|Невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути сбивает школьного уборщика с ног. Purple slime left by the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast inside one of the lockers.png|Лиловая слизь, которую детёныш вепря Герменути оставил в одном из шкафчиков. Caleb tells the Guardians what they should do next to capture the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast.png|Калеб говорит Стражницам, что они должны делать дальше, чтобы поймать детёныша вепря Герменути. The juvenile Hermeneuta Beast looking at the Guardians and Caleb.png|Детёныш вепря Герменути смотрит на Калеба и Стражниц. The juvenile Hermeneuta Beast turns invisible.png|Детёныш вепря Герменути становится невидимым. The invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast running at the school hall.png|Невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути бежит по школьному коридору. The invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast getting into the net.png|Невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути попадает в сеть. Hay Lin comes to the invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast who got into the net.png|Хай Лин подходит к невидимому детёнышу вепря Герменути, который попался в сеть. Hay Lin says she's gonna miss the baby Hermeneuta Beast.png|Хай Лин говорит, что она будет скучать по малышу Герменути. A stream of purple slime comes out of the door as the mother Hermeneuta Beast appears.png|Поток лиловой слизи выливается из-за двери, когда появляется мамаша Герменути. The invisible mother Hermeneuta Beast standing in the school hall.png|Невидимая мамаша Герменути стоит в школьном коридоре. Mad mother Hermeneuta Beast running at Caleb and the Guardians, picture 1.png|Мамаша Герменути в ярости несётся на Калеба и Стражниц. Mad mother Hermeneuta Beast running at Caleb and the Guardians, picture 2.png|Мамаша Герменути в ярости несётся на Калеба и Стражниц. Mad invisible mother Hermeneuta Beast running at Caleb and the Guardians.png|Невидимая мамаша Герменути в ярости несётся на Калеба и Стражниц. This is how the mother Hermeneuta Beast sees Caleb and the Guardians.png|Вот, как мамаша Герменути видит Калеба и Стражниц. The mother Hermeneuta Beast screeching before attacking Caleb and the Guardians.png|Мамаша Герменути визжит перед тем, как наброситься на Калеба и Стражниц. The fireballs created by Taranee bouncing off the mother Hermeneuta Beast's skin.png|Огненные шары Тарани не могут пробить шкуру мамаши Герменути. The invisible mother Hermeneuta Beast knocking Hay Lin down.png|Невидимая мамаша Герменути сбивает Хай Лин с ног. The invisible mother Hermeneuta Beast missing Hay Lin and hitting the wall.png|Невидимая мамаша Герменути промахивается в Хай Лин и ударяет стену. The invisible mother Hermeneuta Beast prepares to attack Will.png|Невидимая мамаша Герменути готовится атаковать Вилл. Cornelia breaking the floor tiles to knock the mother Hermeneuta Beast down, picture 2.png|Корнелия ломает напольную плитку, чтобы сбить мамашу Герменути с ног. The mother Hermeneuta Beast crushing an armchair with her teeth, picture 1.png|Мамаша Герменути пережёвывает стул своими челюстями. The mother Hermeneuta Beast crushing an armchair with her teeth, picture 2.png|Мамаша Герменути пережёвывает стул своими челюстями. The mother Hermeneuta Beast running at Caleb and the Guardians, picture 3.png|Мамаша Герменути несётся на Калеба и Стражниц. Hay Lin blocking the mother Hermeneuta Beast's way with desks, picture 2.png|Хай Лин перегораживает путь мамаше Герменути партами. Caleb enters the destroyed classroom covered with the mother Hermeneuta Beast's purple slime.png|Калеб входит в разгромленный класс, покрытый лиловой слизью мамаши Герменути. The invisible mother Hermeneuta Beast appears just in front of Caleb.png|Невидимая мамаша Герменути появляется прямо перед Калебом. The mother Hermeneuta Beast crushing the desk that Cornelia has thrown at her instead of Caleb.png|Мамаша Герменути разламывает парту, которую в неё швырнула Корнелия, чтобы спасти Калеба. The school hall covered with the mother Hermeneuta Beast's purple slime, picture 1.png|Коридор школы, покрытый лиловой слизью мамаши Герменути. The invisible mother Hermeneuta Beast running through the school hall.png|Невидимая мамаша Герменути бежит по школьному коридору. The juvenile Hermeneuta Beast drinking orange juice.png|Детёныш вепря Герменути пьёт апельсиновый сок. The juvenile Hermeneuta Beast looking for his mother.png|Малыш Герменути ищет свою маму. The orange juice the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast was drinking.png|Апельсиновый сок, который пил детёныш вепря Герменути. The invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast running into the net because of the fried chicken's smell.png|Невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути бежит в сеть на запах жареной курицы. The invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast getting into the Guardians' trap.png|Невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути попадает в сеть к Стражницам. Will, Cornelia, Taranee and Hay Lin lifting the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast inside the net.png|Вилл, Корнелия, Тарани и Хай Лин держат пойманного детёныша вепря Герменути. The mother Hermeneuta Beast looking at the Guardians who're keeping her baby inside the net with fury.png|Мамаша Герменути с яростью смотрит на Стражниц, которые держат её малыша в сети. The mother Hermenuta Beast chasing the Guardians who are gonna throw her baby back into the portal, picture 1.png|Мамаша Герменути преследует Стражниц, который хотят отправить её малыша обратно на Меридиан. The mother Hermenuta Beast chasing the Guardians who are gonna throw her baby back into the portal, picture 2.png|Мамаша Герменути преследует Стражниц, который хотят отправить её малыша обратно на Меридиан. The mother Hermenuta Beast looking at the Guardians who are throwing her baby into the portal.png|Мамаша Герменути смотрит на Стражниц, который бросают её малыша в портал. The Guardians throwing the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast into the portal.png|Стражницы отправляют детёныша вепря Герменути в портал. The entrance to the school basement covered with the Hermeneuta Beast's purple slime.png|Вход в школьный подвал, покрытый слизью вепря Герменути. The school hall covered with the Hermenuta Beast's purple slime, picture 1.png|Школьный коридор, покрытый слизью вепря Герменути. Will, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin and Caleb standing in the school hall covered with the Hermeneuta Beast's purple slime.png|Стражницы и Калеб стоят в школьном коридоре, покрытом лиловой слизью вепря Герменути. Martin standing in the pool of the Hermeneuta Beasts' purple slime.png|Мартин стоит в луже лиловой слизи вепря Герменути. The Geography teacher and the kids looking at the trail of destruction the Hermeneuta Beasts left.png|Учитель географии и дети осматривают разрушения, которые устроили малыш и мамаша Герменути. |-|Сериал, GIF= The invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast knocking Caleb down.gif|Невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути сбивает Калеба с ног. The invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast knocking Will down.gif|Невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути сбивает Вилл с ног. The invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast throwing Hay Lin into the wall of the school basement.gif|Детёныш вепря Герменути отбрасывает Хай Лин в стену подвала школы. Hay Lin dodging to avoid the invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast running at her.gif|Хай Лин уклоняется от атаки невидимого детёныша вепря Герменути. Cornelia creating a brick wall in front of Caleb to protect him from the invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast running at him.gif|Корнелия создаёт вокруг Калеба кирпичную стену, чтобы защитить его от бегущего на него детёныша вепря Герменути. The invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast dragging Caleb.gif|Невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути тащит пытающегося угомонить его Калеба за собой. The invisible juvenile Hermeneuta Beast dragging Caleb, Will and Cornelia.gif|Невидимый детёныш вепря Герменути тянет Калеба, Вилл и Корнелию за собой. Hay Lin spinning Caleb, Will, Cornelia and the juvenile Hermeneuta Beast around in the whirlwind.gif|Хай Лин крутит Вилл, Корнелию, Калеба и детёныша вепря Герменути внутри торнадо. The invisible mother Hermeneuta Beast knocking Hay Lin down.gif|Невидимая мамаша Герменути сбивает Хай Лин с ног. Категория:Жители Меридиана Категория:Монстры